Eis Shenron
Eis Shenron is one of the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT and the dragon of the Three Star Ball. He is the twin brother of Nuova Shenron and his name is a play on the word, "ice". History Eis Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls. There are actually two different explanations as to which wish he is born from. In Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, it is stated that he was born from the wish to erase Majin Buu from the memory of everyone on Earth. But in the anime, he states that he was created by the wish to bring back all the victims of King Piccolo. It is more likely that the latter was the one that created him, since the first wish would have no explanation as to why he is the twin of Nuova Shenron while the second is related to the one that created the fire dragon. Fight against Goku When Eis Shenron first appeared, he attacked Pan and brutally beat her up, while Goku and Nuova Shenron were busy fighting each other. When Nuova and Goku emerged from the pipes they had been fighting in earlier, they found Eis Shenron waiting for them. Goku was confused at two Shadow Dragons being brothers and Nuova demanded that Eis stay out of his fight, though the ice dragon ignored him and attacked Goku. Thanks to Eis hurting Pan so badly, the ice dragon had Goku's full attention. The three star dragon used many underhanded attacks against the saiyan, but Goku managed to match him with melee attacks. Finally Eis Shenron used his ice ray to freeze Goku solid and ordered Nuova Shenron to finish him off. When the fire dragon refused to do so, Eis pummeled him and demanded he incinerate the saiyan. However Nuova tricked the ice dragon and instead used his fire attack to free Goku. Panicking, Eis attempted to freeze him again, but Goku was wise to this attack and managed to avoid it. He then stated that he would only need 10 seconds to beat Eis Shenron. The ice dragon then froze the entire city block and gave Goku five seconds to beat him. The saiyan managed to pummel Eis Shenron and knock him into a building, but just as he was about to unleash his Kamehameha wave, he saw that Eis was holding Pan's body and using it as a shield. He threw her away and as Goku was trying to catch her, the ice dragon knocked him flying. However Goku grabbed his leg, hurled him into another building, and prepared another Kamehameha. But Eis Shenron managed to avoid destruction again, by using his own brother as a shield. Ignoring his brothers outrage at his low tactics, Eis froze Goku again and formed his hand into a cannon as he prepared a final attack, calling forth energy from his corrupted Dragon Ball. The ice dragon fired the blast, but Goku broke the ice and rushed through the blast to Eis Shenron's horror. With the saiyan ready to blast him point blank, Eis pleaded for his life and even begged for help from his brother. Nuova asked Goku to spare Eis Shenron, if he handed over his dragon ball, which the ice dragon quickly agreed to. However he formed a set of ice claws on his hand and, while Goku was distracted, slashed the saiyan across his face, rendering him blind. Eis lunged at the disoriented Goku, but was met with a punch that went through his stomach and finally was destroyed by his Dragon Fist attack. Powers Like most of the other Shadow Dragons, Eis Shenron controls an element in his case, ice. He can generate waves of freezing energy around him, but primarily uses a freeze ray he fires from his eye. Eis can also form his arm into a cannon, out of which he fires energy from his dragon ball. Trivia *It is never really explained how Eis and Nuova can be brothers since they were created by two different wishes. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Dragons Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Siblings Category:Anarchist Category:Brother of hero Category:Cryomancers Category:Petrifiers Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace